Sex Magic Screw Up
by The Mad Hellcat
Summary: Summary: Optimus' holoform have attracted the attention of two wannabe witch-baristas at the local Starbucks. They are unable to get his attention so decide to use to put a sex spell on his drink... sexually charged chaos ensues. (Pairing(s): Sam/Optimus/Bee and Ironhide/Will)
1. Chapter 1

Title: Sex Magic Screw Up

Author: the_mad_hellcat

Fandom: Transformers (Bayverse)

Rating: Mature/NC-17

Pairing(s): Sam/Optimus/Bee and Ironhide/Will

Summary: Optimus' holoform have attracted the attention of two wannabe witch-baristas at the local Starbucks. They are unable to get his attention so decide to use to put a sex spell on his drink... sexually charged chaos ensues.

It had become a tradition of sorts on Tuesdays and Thursdays at 9:30AM for Bee and Optimus to meet with Sam after his 8AM class at the local Starbucks on campus. It is only a few hours away from the NEST base and the Autobots feel better to have visual confirmation that their charge is doing well. It also gives them the ability to test out the improvements on their holoforms in a safe but real world environment. Everyone is so busy paying attention to their cell phones, tablets or laptops they rarely look up to see who is around them so if there would be a glitch people would hardly notice unless it affected their devices.

Today was a Thursday, and one of those rare occasions that Major Will Lennox was able to join them for their little coffee meeting today and Sam was glad. It had been a while since he had seen Will and he had heard from Bee that Will was getting a divorce from his wife. Bee really did not have any more details than that because Ironhide was very protective of Will's privacy, especially now. He was just glad to be able to see his friend and to make sure he was doing as best he could in the situation and try to cheer him up if it was possible.

Sam looked at his watch and noticed that the bus was running late, the Starbucks was on the other side of campus, a good mile walk, and Sam wondered if he could get their faster if he just walked. He was already late because his English Professor decided to forget he was supposed to be teaching his Business Writing this morning and go on an hour long rant about how American cinema and television was destroying characters from Victorian Literature and required students to take notes because it was very important. The class ran ten minutes over so he missed the bus and he texted Optimus to let him know he was going to be late. He had no idea he was going to be this late. Part of him wanted to text him and ask him for a ride, which would look odd being picked up by an eighteen wheeler on campus but it might be worth it to get Optimus away from those two baristas. They were nice enough to him, but they looked like they wanted to throw Optimus' holoform on the floor, rip his clothes off and fuck him into next week. Not that Optimus would be interested in them (would he?) but it drove Sam crazy to think of them fawning all over him. He had the same reaction when anyone hit on Bee as well, he was completely jealous but that is because he is also completely in love with both of them. And here Sam thought that his life could not get any weirder.

It was easy to love them both, Sam knew that he was still thinking in human terms and logic but it was hard to sort his emotions otherwise. Both Optimus and Bee were wonderful men, they had beautiful minds and hearts no, sparks. They were kind, smart and gentle. Bee was obviously younger, more wild and apt to take crazy chances, were Optimus was more mature, thoughtful and serious. And Sam did everything in his power to make sure that neither of them had any idea that he cared more for them other than best friends and put a lot of effort into not messing up. Which is why he chose morning meetings, he was exhausted, in need of caffeine and just came from the most boring, but stressful class ever. His body would be less likely to give any hints of his attraction away and if it did there was always a pretty girl in Starbucks he could blame it on.

He looked at his phone again and decided to just walk when the bus finally appeared. He got on and couldn't help but sigh as he texted Optimus again to let him know he would be there in ten minutes.

He ran off the bus and entered the Starbucks with all the calm of someone running half an hour late. He quickly scanned the room for his friends and saw Optimus suddenly appear from the circular booth in the corner, near the bathrooms. Sam paused a moment to admire Optimus' holoform. He was tall, around six feet and appeared to be in his late 30s or early 40s but still had a muscular body and a broad chest. His forearms and hands were the subject of more than one of Sam's fantasies. He had shaggy black hair with dark blue highlights he kept tame by a red trucker cap and he had a hint of a five o'clock shadow. He typically wore dirty looking blue jeans, worn in white sneakers, a red soft flannel button shirt with sleeves were rolled up to the elbows and open just enough to see a white undershirt with a hint of chest hair. Like all the Autobot holoforms he had intense electric blue eyes, which Sam would happily lose himself in if he ever got the chance.

Optimus waved at him and Bee peaked his head out and barely contained excitement he gestured for Sam to come over like a manic. Sam laughed as Optimus restrained Bee from running over to him. Optimus chose his appearance from what he thought he would look like as a human, of course what he learned about humans he got over the internet so he ended up making himself a very handsome and sexy human without probably meaning to but Bee on the other hand fell in love with a series of Japanese movies about street racing in Osaka and modeled his appearance after the main character. He was a few inches shorter than Sam, with classic Asian features and a martial artist's lean body. He had spiky blonde hair with black tips and always wore the same outfit, yellow sneakers, black tight jeans with a black ribbed undershirt under a yellow leather racing jacket with black stripes running down the sleeves. He knew he was sex on legs and loved the attention that he got from looking that good. Bee was vain and enjoyed having his ego stroked by admiring humans, which many of the other Autobots could not understand.

Sam just shook his head and headed over to the table, dodging people gathering at the pickup window waiting for their drinks, not paying attention to what is going on around them. He dropped his bag down at the end of the table and smiled, "I am so sorry I am late."

"I am just glad you are here," Bee said sitting back down in his seat after a stern look from Optimus.

"Me to," Sam said, "finally." He turned to Will and Ironhide, Will looked like he hadn't slept for a week and probably hadn't eaten a proper meal in that time as well. "I am just going to go get a coffee to help my brain recover; can I get you something Will?"

"I am good, Sam, but thanks," Will said.

"No, Sam, you sit," Optimus said, "if your morning lecture was anything like what you hinted at you should probably just take it easy. I will get you your chocolate coffee drink, my treat."

Sam hated to admit this, but he loved it when Optimus wanted to spoil him every once in a while, especially on crazy days like this one. "You don't have to," Sam said, but Optimus insisted, "Just sit down and rest a minute. I will be right back."

"So what happened this morning?" Will asked.

Sam sat down and signed, "English Professor went on for over an hour about Dorian Grey, Dracula and Sherlock Holmes and how they are portrayed by American television and cinema."

"I thought you had Business Writing at 8AM," Will said.

"I do," Sam said, "he just felt like going off on a random tangent and told the entire class to take notes because this is very important. Luckily he was so preoccupied by this that he forgot to give us one of his evil quizzes today."

"Hey, you will miss those evil quizzes when you join us," Will said, "you will be begging for them when you see the amount of paperwork you will have to do. I was in the office all last night finishing up paperwork before my three day leave."

"Ouch, is it too late to change my mind," Sam teased, but Bee made a distressed noise, Sam grabbed his hand and squeezed gently, "I was kidding Bee. Thinking of being able to stay with you guys is what is keeping me sane this semester!"

"You say that now," Will teased.

"Hey!" Bee said, "see what happens the next time you need a ride and Ironhide isn't available!"

Ironhide snorted, but stayed silent. He was keeping an eye on Optimus standing in line. Something was on Ironhide's mind, but whatever it was he was obviously keeping it to himself so Sam steered the conversation back to friendlier waters. "So what did you get to drink?"

"One of those Cafe Americanos," Will said, he never got the same thing to drink here twice in a row before, "it's strong and better than the coffee we have back at the office."

Sam nodded, "So three day leave, eh?"

"Yeah, I need to try to find storage for all my stuff and a place to leave away from the office. Sarah is gonna keep the house; I just need to get the final stuff in order."

"If you are looking around here, I would be glad to help," Sam offered, "I only have one morning class on Friday so I am done around 11."

"Thanks, Sam," Will said, "I will let you know after I meet with the judge today."

Ironhide snorted loudly and Sam turned to see what he was looking at. Optimus was talking to those two baristas again, the ones that want to rip his clothes off and it appears he cannot make his escape. "Should I go and get him?" Sam asked.

"No," Ironhide said, "he needs to learn to interact with people without you coming to save him all the time."

"AKA: 'Hide is enjoying the show and doesn't want you to interrupt his fun," Will said and almost smiled as he look another sip of his coffee.

Ironhide did not deny his claim, but he did take a quick look at Will and his mood suddenly lifted when he saw that hint of a smile. Will put his cup down and gently bumped Ironhide's shoulder with his own. Sam went back to looking at Optimus and sighed, quietly, feeling the familiar pang of jealousy and want hit his stomach. Bee leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Are you attracted to those women? Your pheromone levels..."

"No," Sam said, decisively and turned around and looked at Will, trying to figure out a safe topic of discussion, he could feel Bee's eyes on him, scanning and analyzing him.

"But Sam, I don't understand then why..."

"Bee, can we please not talk about this right now," Sam said, "I had a bad morning and I just need to relax, ok?"

"But..."

"Bee, Sam's fine," Will said, "just let him get some caffeine into him."

Bee was about to argue but then his eyes suddenly turned two shades darker, sure sign that he was communicating with another Autobot. Sam turned to see Ironhide's eyes the same color so Sam turned to Will and mouthed, 'Thank you'. Will nodded to say that Sam was welcome as Optimus finally returned to the table with one large coffee and two chocolate croissants. "They were overly attentive today," Optimus said, "I am sorry about the delay but I didn't want to be rude."

"Optimus, they were flirting with you," Sam said as Optimus handed him his drink, he popped off the lid and breathed in the sweet chocolate coffee aroma.

"I agree with Sam," Will said, "they were flirting with you and by their body language they were not being subtle about it."

"I do not understand why," Optimus said, as Bee kicked Sam's foot and gestured for him to scoot over. Oh yeah, Optimus might like a seat. Duh. He scooted over to make room for Optimus, but the booth wasn't as large as some of the circular booths he had seen and Bee stopped half a foot away from Will. Ironhide was very particular who was allowed in Will's space and Bee respected that, but that left Bee, Sam and Optimus with very little personal space of their own. It wasn't uncomfortable, per say, he enjoyed being physically close to his protectors, he just hoped that it wasn't that obvious.

Sam took a large sip of his coffee, hoping that the burning sensation would get his mind off other things while Optimus put down the pastries, and slid one over to Ironhide, who took out a wallet and removed a few non-descript bills. The light green glow between their hands was the actual exchange of money. Ironhide slid it over to Will and said, "You need to eat something more than those protein bars."

Will made like he was going to protest, but the look Ironhide gave him caused him to change his mind. He slowly picked up the pastry and took a small bite, and made a little sound in the back of his throat. Sam smiled, "I know, right, after eating food that tastes like cardboard this stuff tastes like heaven."

Ironhide looked pleased and almost smiled at his charge, he turned his head toward him slightly and Sam noticed that Ironhide's holoform had a ponytail. Sam had only heard of the mysterious ponytail before, normally Ironhide was the picture of the ideal military man, five feet, eleven inches tall, a body that a professional wrestler would have killed to have had, all muscles and hard angles. The type of body where you know the person can kill you with their pinkie if they really wanted to and had the scars from his real form included proving it. He had the electric blue eyes and thick black hair, normally in a military buzz cut, and was not classically handsome but there was something about him, dark and dangerous that made him very attractive. He looked even more mysterious with the loose ponytail, which originally was a glitch in the holoform but Will seemed to like it and according to some very blackmail worthy video that was deleted before Sam could see it, Annabelle loved playing with it whenever Ironhide would hold her. It would take half an hour for Will to get the knots Annabelle had put in it out for him. Even after the glitches stopped, and Ironhide was rumored to wear the mythical ponytail occasionally.

Ironhide looked over at Sam, who just gave him the thumbs up and went back to his drink. "He likes your hair," Will said in-between bites, "I told you it's a good look for you."

"You mind your own business," Ironhide said to Sam with only a halfhearted grumble before turning back to Will, "And you eat!"

Sam was about to ask Will if he would like to go somewhere for some real food when he saw something out of the corner of his eye, a college-age guy carrying a large steaming coffee with no lid and focused totally on his tablet was a moment away from running straight into the woman in the booth next to them, picking up a small child. Sam didn't need an alien enhanced brain to know with their height difference hot coffee was going to end up in that child's face if someone didn't stop it. Luckily Sam wasn't the only one who saw it, the look of horror on his face alerted the others something was wrong and Ironhide turned around to see what was the matter; his enhanced reflexes allowed him to jump up and get in-between the woman and the idiot, while Sam yelled for the idiot to watch out. The idiot stopped moving, only a hairs width away from running straight into Ironhide and some coffee got on his boots. The woman turned around and quickly realized what almost happened. She thanked Ironhide before turning to chew out the idiot that almost got coffee on her child.

While the scene was happening, Sam had no idea that when Ironhide stood up, he accidently hit the table hard enough that Will's coffee spilled all over the table. Luckily there was an employee nearby that saw what had happened and went over to the table to see if he could help. He was cleaning tables and had a cloth with him. Sam recognized him from his Intro to Bio Tech class he took on Tuesday Nights, his name was Keith. "Sam, man, you ok?" he said as he quickly moved to grab the hot coffee with his cloth before it had a chance to spill over and hurt him.

"Wow, Keith, yeah, I didn't even notice that fell," Sam said, ignoring the angry hiss he heard from Bee. Bee didn't like when anyone he didn't know entered Sam's personal space, but Sam couldn't help but feel the tension that also came off of Optimus as well so Sam made a quick introduction, "Hey, guys this is Keith from my Bio Tech class on Tuesday Nights."

Will nodded to him, cradling the pastry in one hand and cleaning up with the handful of napkins he must have grabbed when he picked up the coffee with the other. "Thanks," Will said as Keith finished cleaning it up. Luckily Ironhide was in-between the upset mother and the clueless idiot and didn't turn around to see Keith helping Will or else that might have taken the already on edge bot over the edge. Actually know that Sam was thinking about it all the bots were on edge. "Let me some paper towels, Sam, I will be right back," Keith said as he headed toward the 'Employee's Only' door.

"Guys, it's fine," Sam said, taking Bee's hand and leaning against Optimus' shoulder, "Keith is a good guy, I tutor his fiancée, Amy, in Geometry three days a week since the beginning of the semester."

Will also noticed the tension as he eyes darted from Sam to Optimus to Bee and back to Sam with a confused look on his face and Sam just shrugged. Ironhide sat back down and noticed the tension in the table, "Ok, I missed something."

"I spilled my coffee," Will said, "while you were helping the Mom and an employee Sam knew helped to clean up my mess."

Sam knew that Will didn't want Ironhide to know that he had knocked the table and caused the accident so Sam just nodded, "Keith from Bio Tech," Sam said, "nice guy and I tutor his fiancée."

The tension lessened some and the bots seemed to relax, he noticed all their eyes went darker and knew they were talking so Sam turned to Will, "Hey, did you lose all your coffee?"

"Yeah, but it's ok. There was only about a half cup left. 'Hide has been wanting me to cut down on it anyway."

"Why don't we share? You can cut back after your big meeting with the judge today," Sam offered and Will handed him his now empty cup, which Sam carefully filled half way.

"Thanks, Sam," Will said, "I normally don't drink the sweet drinks but right now I am game for anything with caffeine." He took a sip and then took a huge gulp, "Man, this stuff is good."

"Two best things on the planet, chocolate and caffeine," Sam grinned and then felt a weird jolt go through him. He blinked twice as his world went fuzzy for a moment, but then it suddenly righted itself.

"You ok?" Will asked.

"Yeah, just tired. I had an evening class last night that stayed full time and then getting up for the 8AM kicks my ass sometimes."

"You need to manage your schedule better and take better care of yourself."

"Pot calling kettle."

Will rolled his eyes but didn't have a comeback, instead he took another large gulp of his drink.

Sam reached for the semi-soggy pastry and ate half of it in two bites. He had skipped breakfast this morning so maybe that he suddenly was feeling weird. Maybe his blood sugar was lower than he thought so he downed the rest of the coffee as well. Now Sam was a college student, used to working on little sleep and tons of caffeine, so he expected this to solve his problem. Will and Sam talked a few minutes about school, waiting for the Autobots to get out of their conference, but instead of getting better Sam noticed that his symptoms were getting worse. He suddenly felt hot, even though he knew that the Starbucks here was always a bit on the cold side. He looked at Will, who was cradling an empty coffee cup in his hands, and he looked flushed. They looked at each other and instantly came to the same conclusion: there was something in the drink.

Sam tried not to panic and devoured the rest of the pastry to try to sop up the drug and then gently touched Optimus to bring him out of the communication to get him to move so he could try to throw up what had not been digested yet but touching Optimus was a huge mistake. His skin was suddenly sensitive and every touch felt like pure mind numbing pleasure. Sam bit back a moan when Bee suddenly grabbed his arm, "Sam, are you ok your heart rate..."

Sam couldn't focus on what Bee was saying, all he could feel was the pleasure of Optimus and Bee's skin on his and the fact that his lips were strangely numb. He felt completely smashed but he hadn't had a drop of alcohol since having a beer with his roommate on Sunday while watching the football game. There was some shifting and he felt two pairs of amazing hands carefully move him around like a ragdoll, but he didn't care at that moment. He couldn't get over how amazing it felt to finally have Optimus and Bee touching him. Wait, their touches were tentative and not as sure as he needed them to be. He looked down and saw the coffee cup and knew what he had to do. Sam made himself focus, it took every single shred of his willpower, but he forced himself to say three words, "Think coffee... drugged."

Ironhide was at his limit with stupidity and was half tempted to just take Will to the hotel he had arranged for him to stay at and get him cleaned up for the meeting with the judge to finalize the divorce. He knew that Will needed to eat something, probably a pastry that was mostly pure sugar with chocolate in it was not the best food for him to consume but at least he was eating. Maybe Sam could convince him to eat some real food later this evening. According to his research, college towns like this one had a variety of different restaurants and there was surely something here to tempt Will to eat so he had to sit back and listen to Optimus and Bee get upset about the human that Sam knew. Of course Sam was going to engage in conversations with other humans. He was in college, living in a dorm, meeting and making acquaintances with new people was only logical.

Yet he understood Optimus and Bee's fears very well. The 'Cons were still out there and still wanted to kill or capture Sam, the threat of danger to him was still very real even though no Con signals have been picked up recently. Besides the Con threat, there was still the human threat, the threat that Will and Sam were going to wake up one day and realize that they wanted a more normal life. Their involvement with the Autobots had cost both of them more than they can ever repay. It cost Will his marriage and possibly his beloved daughter and for Sam it cost him his youthful innocence and his choice to be a soldier or not. Maybe they would realize that their sacrifices were not worth it and wanted to leave the Autobots behind to spend time with other humans.

The thought made Ironhide's spark grow cold a few moments before he shook himself out of it. Now he was sounding like a sentimental sparkling, voicing secret fears like a fool. _That's enough_, Ironhide sounded threw the communication channel interrupting Bee's latest conspiracy theory against Sam, _Sam said his classmate has a future sparkmate so the seduction theory is out and he does work here so it makes sense that he would come over to help. I do not get any unusual energy readings from him so can we please stop this making more out of this than what it is?_

_But…_ Bee started to argue.

_Ironhide is right_, Optimus said, _we only get a few precious hours a week with Sam so lets not discuss this right now. I already am working on a background check on Keith and I will let everyone know if he could be a possible threat or not..._

_Hang on,_ Bee interruptedand then left the communication channel, which was odd for him to leave without Optimus' permission. Ironhide took the moment to run another standard scan of Will's vitals, which he did only a few times a day, but Bee was constantly scanning Sam. He expected all the vitals to come back normal but quickly realized that something was wrong. Will's body temperature was two degrees higher than normal and his heart rate was faster as well. He left the communication channel and put his entire focus on Will. "Will," he whispered, and touched his companion and Will let out a small moan, the type he had only heard when he stumbled upon those videos of humans interfacing. He checked his pheromone levels and they were very high. What the hell happened, they were only in conference for a few minutes and no one had approached the table!

"I need to go," Will said between gritted teeth, "now."

"Might not be a bad idea," Ironhide said as he turned and helped Will stand. Will normally hated being helped up, but this time Will's body just molded against his, which almost made his processors glitch from the sensory overload he was getting from the physical touch and the readings from his scans. He turned to see Optimus helping Sam up, who appeared in a similar state. "Think coffee drugged," Sam ground out as if it took the last ounces of strength he had to say those words. Well shit, maybe Bumblebee wasn't as crazy paranoid as he originally had thought. Ironhide was torn between rushing Will to safety and tearing this place apart looking for the Keith guy. His desire to keep Will safe won out and he grabbed Sam's coffee cup from the table and gave it to Bee, _Analyze it and send the data back to base._

Bee nodded as he helped Optimus finish getting Sam up before he picked up Sam's bag and secreted them as fast as possible out the door. They always sat near the back entrance.

_I have alerted Ratchet to the situation; send your vital scans of both Major Lennox and Sam to him immediately. We need to head to Interstate 141, there is an old truck weight station near Exit 15 where we can meet the helicopter that Ratchet assures me the base will be sending._ Optimus said.

Ironhide growled, _It would be faster if we just take them there ourselves._

_While I agree with you, we have to consider keeping ourselves hidden. If we do not hold our end of the treaty we may lose Sam and Will forever. Now in case this is a Decepticon attack we will need to stick together. Bee you scout ahead, I will watch the rear and Ironhide, you will take Sam and Will._

They made it over to the Topkick and Ironhide opened the doors, he was sending all the information he had to Ratchet. Will was holding on to him for dear life, and rubbing against him in the most unusual but pleasant ways. He could not get Will off him so Bee threw Sam's bag in the back and helped unwound Will and the first thing that Ironhide noticed that Will had no physical reaction to Bee at all. Sam had reactions to both Optimus and Bee. He made a note and sent that to Ratchet as well as they finally got him buckled into the seat before dragging Sam off Optimus and keeping him from latching on to Bee. Sam also had no reaction to Ironhide, another note he sent to Ratchet. After both men were buckled in tightly with no chance of escape they took off toward the old weigh station as fast as possible without arousing suspicion.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II: Ratchet's Unusual Treatment Protocol

Optimus, Bee and Ironhide were forty five minutes away from base, stuck in some minor congestion before rush hour. Although each bot attempted to keep his cool, they were itching to just screw the fragging treaty and get back to the base as soon as possible. Ratchet was not very forth coming with the updates on their charges condition and the uncertainty was driving them insane. They finally heard from Ratchet when they turned off the interstate and onto a local highway. _Well it appears that this Keith fellow is off the hook, Epps and Jazz have analyzed the security camera footage and there was no way he could have drugged that drink. I also have taken a sample of both Will and Sam's blood and the drug appears to have been ingested by Sam at least five minutes before Will. Although it is a fast acting drug so I may be off a few minutes either way. Before you interrupt Ironhide, I have been able to analyze the chemical makeup of the drug and it is strange. I hope you followed my request and brought it back for me to analyze myself._

_Yes,_ Bee said_, I have it._

_Excellent, it appears to be a strange mixture of herbs that causes not only intense sexual arousal but also, if this bizarrely interesting file on Sex Magic is correct..._

_Did you say Sex Magic?_ Optimus interrupted.

_Do you want to know what is wrong with them or not? Stop interrupting. So if this file is correct, this drought, they are calling it, also causes the desire to interface only with their heart, which makes absolutely no sense, but this file seems to be full of confusing language and metaphors._

_You have to fragging kidding me_Ironhide said.

_Don't interrupt anymore anyone or I swear I won't tell you anything until you get here. Got that? Good! With what you were saying about the reaction to touch, I have run a few experiments here with holoforms and a few human volunteers and no one has gotten the reactions from either Major Lennox or Sam that you had. They have rejected the advances of a personal or sexual nature from everyone who has tried to assist. Human males who stay in a highly sexual state for long may have serious health complications, I have been able to successful sedate them, but it is not going to solve the issue. The drug is not being passed through their system, even with an attempt at dialysis. _

_What does this mean for them, Ratchet?_ Optimus asked.

Ratchet sighed, _It means that if Will and Sam still have their reactions to you all then I am afraid Optimus, that you, Bumblebee and Sam, but also Ironhide and Will are going to have to use the holoform to well... interface. Repeatedly. And when I say repeatedly I mean a lot. With the amount of drug in their system, I am estimating with recovery time... _

Bumblebee almost skids off the road and Ironhide doesn't want to admit it, but he wasn't that far behind him. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, he knew Will had been drugged and something was seriously wrong with him, but it never occurred to him that this could happen. That he could actually interface with Will, to take care of him so completely. He had studied basic human interfacing when he had studied their culture and knew the basics, but this wasn't theory, this was Will and Ironhide was afraid he would make a bad situation for Will worse. Ironhide was very well aware that he was a bull in a china shop, which served him well during the war, but this was completely out of his depth.

_Are any of you paying attention?_

_You just told us we have to interface with our humans and you want us to pay attention?_ Bee squeaked.

Ratchet sighed again, _Ideally, unless you want to cause irrevocable harm to them._

And now everyone was paying close attention. _Good, now this interfacing period could take between two to three days, depending on how fast the drug metabolizes once interfacing occurs._

_That's about the length of a Cybertronian honeymoon!_ Bee blurted out.

_Keep some sensors on the road, Bumblebee, you almost hit that motorcycle._Optimus scolded.

_Will and Sam will still need to do their everyday things during this period: eat, sleep, bathe, and relieve themselves so it won't be constant interfacing. In fact they will need to eat more than their standard three times a day to keep up their strength. With the nature of male on male interfacing you may need to use a lubricant with a numbing agent or this could get painful for them, especially if they have never engaged in this sort of activity before. I will have the supplies you need delivered to Medical and waiting for you when you get here._

_Stop right there_, Ironhide kept his voice as neutral as possible, _are you saying that we will be interfacing with our humans in medical? With the medical staff watching? Absolutely not..._

_Since when are you a shybot?_ Ratchet grumbled, _but no, it will not be with the entire medical staff watching. You will be in the containment area of medical, and only I will be monitoring the situation. Twice daily blood panels, administering medication when needed and providing food so it will not be intrusive. I have constructed a makeshift wall between the beds, so you will have some privacy from each other, but trying to keep this as quiet as possible has limited my abilities to get supplies._

Optimus was quietly taking this in as Ratchet continued to discuss treatment protocol with them. He was recording what Ratchet was saying to listen to later, but right now he could not stop thinking about Sam. How could this drug have done this? If it was based off sight, Will and Sam were looking at each other talking and if it was chemical, the holoforms were hard light and had no chemical composition to interact and bond with the drugs in their system. How did the drug get into the coffee in the first place? No, Optimus knew how it had to have happened, even if he wasn't sure who had done it. He was too busy interacting with the two females, who are always so attentive to him and wasn't paying attention to what was going on with the drink. This was his fault and now his boy was suffering because of it. He had put Sam and Will in great danger and in a situation where their consent was dubious at best, but if Ratchet said there was no other way then there wasn't another way. In his own way, Ratchet had taken a few of the humans, especially Will and Sam, under his wing and he could be as fierce as a tigress defending her cubs. If there was another way Ratchet would have found it by now.

A slight click let Optimus know that Ratchet was trying to set up a private communication link with him so Optimus accepted it, _I am listening to you._

_No you are not, you are recording, and I know you, Optimus. Stop blaming yourself for what happened. We do not have scans set up for these type of drugs, which I am currently remedying. From now on we will have to be extra careful with what our humans intake, but they will survive relatively unharmed._

_How can you say that? How will Sam be able to trust me again? I am going to be interfacing with him and he doesn't have a choice in the matter. He probably has never interfaced with another human male before, is there anything I am not going to just take away from him?_

_Now stop that right there! Sam worships the ground you walk on and cares for you much more than I think you realize. If this had to happen then I know that he will be happy to know that you will be taking care of him, you will not abuse him or the situation or use it to humiliate him._

_Never!_

_There are humans, and some thoughtless Autobots whose names I will not mention, that might take advantage of the situation. He trusts you completely and your relationship will be able to survive this if you want it to, Optimus. You won't be alone in there, Bumblebee will be with you and I can tell you right now he is terrified out of his processor. Both Sam and Bumblebee need you to get out of your own head, right now, and be here for them. _

_Yes, of course, Ratchet, you are correct._

_I normally am, but don't worry, Optimus we will figure out who is responsible for this and we will make sure that they pay._

_Ratchet?_

_Yes._

_I don't want to hurt Sam. Some of the information I have come in contact with over the past year on male to male interfacing..._

_I know, but it is like with all interfacing it has to be done correctly to be pleasurable for all parties involved. What is considered pleasurable depends on the individual, but there are a few generic positions and techniques that appear to be accepted as pleasurable by humans, I will send you a data pack to share with Ironhide and Bumblebee. Just remember this, Optimus, Sam is coherent and he will give you verbal and biofeedback so let that guide you to what he wants and needs are._

_Of course, thank you old friend._

_You just take good care of Sam and bring him back to us in one piece. Now actually pay attention to the discussion._

Ratchet said as he dropped the private communication link and went back to the group discussion. Optimus only had to wait a few moments before the data pack that Ratchet has promised was sent over. He accepted the file and focused himself to center on his task.

Optimus was not surprised to find Epps and Jazz waiting just inside the Autobot entrance to the base. Epps acknowledged that Ratchet had probably give them a full report, but there was a few details that Epps wanted to go over with them as they headed toward medical. First Epps had called Will's lawyer to explain that Will had been in an accident on base and would not be cleared by medical to leave for a few days. He wasn't sure if the divorce proceeding would be halted as both parties have already signed the paperwork, but the lawyer would call him back eventually when he knew something solid. Ironhide had made a quiet groan, and Optimus realized that in all his concern that his friend had forgotten Will's court date today. "What about covering for Sam?" Bumblebee said in a small voice.

"Don't worry about it, Bee," Epps said, "Jazz hacked into the university phone system to contact his parents, pretending to be from the student wellness center and said he came down with strep throat so he will be unable to talk to them for a few days. His parents are on the east coast visiting Judy's family for a few more days so I doubt that Ron will allow Judy to rush them home for something as common as strep."

"I am keeping an eye on their location just in case," Jazz said.

"Good work," Optimus said, putting on his leadership mask and trying to remain calm and composed, but instead he was anything but, "both of you. How are Major Lennox and Sam doing?"

"As good as they can be," Epps said, "The sedatives seem to be helping but..." Epps stopped suddenly and turned around, forcing everyone to stop or risk accidently hurting him, "Look, I do not understand Autobots and having sex or interfacing, or whatever Ratchet called it, but you guys always take good care of them and I know you won't let anything happen to them. Just please, just be there when they wake up, it may be a stupid human thing, but when this is over just be there."

Optimus did not understand, but the power Epps put behind his words let him know that what he was saying was important so he nodded and they continued to medical. Ratchet stopped them outside of the bay and shook his head, "I am sure that Jazz and Epps updated you, but right now we have a bit of a situation. I believe Epps you called it 'blue balls' earlier."

"Yeah, and that is painful."

"Don't bother searching it," Ratchet interrupted, "it is when a human male is aroused for an extended period of time without release and their fluid gets backed up. It's a situation that needs to be remedied as soon as possible."

"Then why are we talking," Ironhide growled and was preparing to push past Ratchet but Ratchet stopped him, "Because you will not have time for the full interface process. Pages three to five of the data pack will be to be utilized to release the backed up fluid as quickly as possible to relieve the pain."

"Jacking them off," Epps figured, "ok this conversation has gotten too weird even for me. I will head back and work on damage control."

"Probably for the best," Ratchet said as Epps walked away with Jazz in tow, "I will keep you informed of any major changes."

"Can we go now?" Ironhide asked.

"Yes, but as soon as the buildup is released you will need to find a place to rest. You will be putting a lot of strain on your processors by using your holoforms..."

"Later, Ratchet," Ironhide finally got past the medic, Bumblebee and Optimus followed close behind.

"All the supplies are ready and both of them need to refuel and rehydrate as soon as you can get them to," Ratchet said.

Neither of the three Autobots replied but instead went straight to containment and found Sam on one side of the room, Will the other with a flimsy makeshift wall separating them. They were laying on the floor surrounded by countless blankets each and totally naked. They were uncomfortable and aching for a release that has been denied to them. The mechs could understand what pain a backup of fluid could do and never imaged that their humans could also have such trouble. Without a word, Ironhide went over to Will's section of the room, while Optimus shut the door and setting the lock so that only Ratchet could open it in case any nosey Autobots decided to see what was going on.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3, Section 1: First Encounters of a Sexual Kind (Ironhide/Will)

Ironhide was glad there was enough room in the containment room to lay down, it wasn't comfortable but it would do for now. He turned down all of his sensors, except those focused on Will and scanning for 'Cons, out of habit, and conserved as much energy as possible. He started up the hard light holoform as he felt a pair of human hands caress his true form's thumb. Will had moved from the bed of blankets and had crawled over to touch him. Will was gloriously naked and while Ironhide wanted to take a moment to record the view he could tell by the pained look on Will's face that would have to be done at a later date. "I'm here, Will," Ironhide said as he knelt down next to him and pulled him away from his body, he did not want Will to accidently get hurt.

"'Hide, it hurts..." Will moaned as he pulled hard on his cock, the skin red and inflamed from trying to pull himself off without any lubricant.

"It won't for much longer," Ironhide promised as he quickly sent a message to Ratchet about some sort of cream to help with the irritation. He didn't have time to wait for Ratchet to bring some and he knew the numbing agent in the lubricant they had for interfacing would not help the situation so he released a palm full of mech fluid, which was designed to lubricant all his joints. Will had come in contact with it before when tending to the injured mech and his skin did not have a negative reaction to it. Ironhide quickly review pages three to five of the data pack one more time, although he had memorized the entire pack before arriving at the base and had reviewed a variety of male to male human interfacing videos, he was still nervous. "Let me," Ironhide said and gently pulled Will's hand away with his empty hand before loosely wrapping his wet hand around Will's cock. Ironhide did not need his feedback sensors to feel the pleasure shoot through Will's body at the touch; Will reached up and wound his arms around Ironhide's neck and kissed him hard. The kiss was awkward at first, as Ironhide had never kissed anyone, but he adjusted slightly so that their mouths fit to each other perfectly. Ironhide felt the human programming of his holoform respond to Will, and his own cock started to get hard in his black jeans. Will tightened his hold on Ironhide to deepen the kiss, he somehow ended up sitting in Ironhide's lap. He moaned as he felt Ironhide's hardening cock press against his thigh. Will broke the kiss, his eyes glazed over but there was definitely a spark of joy in there. "You want me to," he said in awe.

"Yes," Ironhide said, his voice rough and almost a growl.

"But..."

"Later, Will, just let go. I want to see you overload. I have already given you some of my fluid," he tightened his mech fluid covered hand around Will's cock and twisting so Will could feel the slickness against his overheated skin, "it's only fair now that you give me some of yours."

With that Will lost control and kissed Ironhide hard, lifting his hips slightly before fucking Ironhide's hand desperately. He used his scanners to keep an eye on Will, to watch for any cramping or discomfort from their unusual position, but all he could read was how much Will was enjoying this. It only took a few hard thrusts before Will was coming, screaming his release into Ironhide's mouth, while on the other side of the wall Ironhide registered the pleasurable screams of both Sam and Bumblebee as they must have overloaded at the same time. Ironhide ignored them as Will pulled back, gasping for air, black mech fluid and white human fluid, mixed together on Will's stomach and Ironhide's hand, which he thought was rather appropriate. "How are you feeling?" Ironhide carefully wiped his hand on one of the blankets before carrying Will back to the middle, Will's only answer was his very satisfied grin.

After a few minutes of cradling his human close, Ironhide went over to the supply table that was by the makeshift wall and went to see what could be used for cleanup. Ratchet had appeared at some point and dropped off a few tubes of calming cream and boxes of wet wipes.

He grabbed a box of the wet wipes and a tube of the cream just as Optimus appeared from his side of the wall. Ok, this was sort of awkward. He handed the other tube of the cream to his commander, attempting to act as if this was an everyday occurrence. Optimus handed him one of those juice pouches that he had seen soldiers drinking on base, "Thanks," Ironhide said.

"Welcome," Optimus said quietly, and Ironhide knew something was eating him. He remembered that Bee had overloaded with Sam and that Optimus' was a much older mech and took longer to overload. He was interfacing with two much younger sparks, even though they were technically adults. Time to set Prime's mind at ease: "Poor Bumblebee," Ironhide said in a low voice, "he will burn himself out quickly at this rate, but luckily Sam has your stamina to see him through."

Optimus smiled slightly, "Thank you."

Before Ironhide could respond, Will appeared with a blanket around his waist. It appeared his legs were having trouble holding him and Ironhide grabbed him around his hips to steady him, while Will grabbed the wet wipes and opened a packet before cleaning off the residue of the fluids off his chest, "Cum is like cement when it dries," he explained, "you only need to let it dry on you once and you will never let it happen again. Today would be a bad time for Sam to learn that lesson."

Ratchet decided now would be a good time to interrupt this rather awkward scene with a communication link with Optimus and Ironhide: _It appears with the drug in their system, they do not realize that this is not normal. His brain waves are as normal as if you all were having a conversation at the firing range. Although his advice about human fluids may be worth taking as he has some experience._

Ironhide disconnected from the link as Will threw the used wet wipe in the trashcan under the supply table, and kissed Ironhide softly, "You do realize that you are wearing too many clothes? Both of you."

Optimus made to move away, blushing slightly, but taking two boxes of wet wipes with him, but Will stopped him. He held on to Ironhide with one hand and let the hand that was holding the blanket around him go and grabbed Optimus' shoulder and pulled him near, before Ironhide could freak out, Will just whispered something into Optimus' ear and let him go, snuggling against Ironhide, kissing the side of his neck. Optimus blushed and looked startled by whatever Will had told him, and it took him a few seconds to collect himself before he finished gathering the supplies and heading back behind the wall. "Now lets get you naked," Will whispered, "I want to see if your cock is as big as your mech form."

Ironhide was confused a moment before he remembered that was a nickname for the male reproductive organ from page two from the data pack. He shook his head and knew that was physiologically impossible for his cock, as Will called it, to be as big as his true form but he wrote it off as another silly human euphuism under the effect of the drug Will was under. But if Will wanted to see how big his cock was, then he would be glad to show it to him, if it would keep him from touching someone else. He grabbed the supplies they would need with one hand and then dragged Will back to the bed and half laid him down and half dropped him onto the blankets as he arranged the supplies they would need near the wall so they would not get lost but in easy grabbing range. Will started to try to take his shirt off, but Ironhide pushed him back against the bed covers, a rush of possessiveness pounded through his spark, as the image of Will grabbing for Optimus and pulling him close kept replaying through his mind. He made his clothes disappear and his half hard cock twitched happily at being free from its denim confines. "I only want you," Will said, as he got to his knees, staring at Ironhide's cock, licking his lips, "I swear. It was just some information I thought he needed to know. I would never betray you, 'Hide, you are the only thing in my life that has ever felt right. What I want to know is what is a gorgeous weapons specialist like you sees in an 'irresponsible bastard' like me?"

Ironhide felt another wave of possessiveness crash through him as Will uses Sarah's cruel words to describe himself, but before he can respond Will wraps him lips around the tip of Ironhide's cock and suddenly all words leave him.

Now I traditionally do not post before I have the entire story completed, but I am not sure what to think of this one. I would love your constructive feedback and comments to let me know if this fic is worth continuing or not. My muses are split down the middle in that regard. Thanks. The_mad_hellcat. 3


	4. Chapter 4

Optimus decided to follow Ironhide's example and lay down on their side of the containment bay, but he had to raise his knees up in order to fit. It was not pleasant but it would do until they could make Sam more comfortable. It was obvious that Bee was terrified, and Sam was picking up on his agitation. He crawled over to where Bee was sitting and was trying to comfort him the best he could being so far gone. It then occurred to Optimus that Bee may only have a very limited experience interfacing. He was a young bot and most of his life was war, so now it appeared he may have two hands to hold instead of just Sam's. Whatever happened with the drug, it had caused Sam to need to interface with two of them whereas Will only needed one. It was rare for humans to interface with more than one person at a time. Optimus put those thoughts away as he loaded his holoform, minus the hat, socks and boots, near Sam. He walked over and held his boy in his arms, and let Sam just sob into his chest, "I thought you weren't coming," Sam whispered, when he had calmed down.

"Shhh," Optimus said, "of course we are here."

"Bee is mad at me," Sam said, "are you mad at me? I didn't want you to know, I am so sorry."

Sam didn't want him to know what? "I am not mad at you," Optimus said, "how could I be mad at you, my boy?" He didn't even realize he had let the endearment slip until Sam moaned and finally relaxed. "Can I still be your boy when this is over? You won't think I am a slut?"

Optimus was confused and looked up the definition of slut and sputtered and placed a gentle kiss in his hair, "Of course I will not think you are a slut and if anyone calls you that or dares to even insinuate… you let me deal with them."

"Do you know why Bee is mad at me?" Sam winced in pain.

"I don't think he is mad at you either," Optimus whispered in Sam's ear, "Just hold on to me, Sam and try to relax while I talk to him, ok?"

"God," Sam groaned, "your voice."

Optimus was startled and was afraid he had somehow hurt Sam, but when he did a quick scan he noticed even more of the pre-ejaculate leak from the tip of his cock. Optimus blushed when he realized his voice was pleasurable to Sam, very pleasurable if his scanners were correct. He had never had anyone react to him like this before and it warmed his spark but also made his pants a little tighter. It gave him hope that even without the drug that Sam may have had at least some physical attraction to him. He forced himself to put those thoughts aside right now, because of the drug Sam would not be comfortable without Bumblebee being involved as well. _Bumblebee, Sam thinks you are angry with him. Are you?_

_No! I am scared, Optimus. What if I hurt him? More than he already is._

_Bumblebee, we aren't going to interface with him right now. We are just going to help him overload to release the buildup of fluid. _

_I have never interfaced before Optimus._

_And I haven't with a human, but Ratchet has given us detailed instructions. We can do this together, you aren't alone but, Bumblebee, Sam needs you now. Look at him._

Bumblebee shifted his head slightly so he could look at Sam and a whimper came across their com link, _He is so beautiful on your lap, Optimus, naked and his interface cable hard for you._

_It's not just hard for me. Come down here and touch him, feel how much he wants you for yourself. He needs you, Bumblebee._

Bumblebee's holoform appeared a few feet from them, wearing nothing but his jeans and appeared ready to run at any moment. "Bee?" Sam asked, holding on to Optimus with one arm and reaching for Bee with the other, "don't be mad at me, Bee! I tried to fight it, I swear to Primus I did."

Whatever Bumblebee saw in Sam's eyes, it removed the urge to run and he walked over to Sam and took his hand, sitting on the ground next to him. "You don't have to fight it, Sam," he said, "we are here now. I am sorry I made you worry, baby."

Bumblebee leaned forward and kissed Sam softly, whatever Optimus expected to feel when he saw them kiss a rush of desire and possessiveness for both of the boys was not it. He would be guiding both of them in the art of interfacing, Bumblebee who was like a son to him and Sam, who had ever so slowly stole his spark without Optimus even knowing it. The shock that Optimus was in love with Sam was coupled with the fact that Sam grabbed one of Optimus' hands and wrapped it around his hard, leaking cock. Bumblebee broke the kiss so Sam could catch his breath, moaning as he saw Optimus' large hand wrapped around Sam's cock. "How does it feel in your hand?" Bumblebee asked.

"Good," Optimus said quietly.

"Why are you both still wearing clothes!" Sam whined, "I need you naked. Now!"

"Bossy, isn't he?" Bumblebee teased as he kissed Sam again. Optimus grinned and placed a kiss on the top of Sam's head, he changed his grip on Sam's cock some only two fingers and thumb were pumping the lower half of his cock so Bumblebee could pleasure him as well. He guided Bumblebee's hand to the top part of Sam's cock with his free hand. Bumblebee pulled back and watched Optimus and his hands on Sam's cock, Sam cried out, pressing his body back into Optimus, craning his neck to finally kiss Optimus. The angle was awkward and did not allow for a deep kiss, but it felt very good nonetheless. "Oh god," Bumblebee whimpered, "I… I am hard and my pants are too tight. Optimus…"

"Maybe you should follow Sam's advice and remove them," Optimus said, his lips still touching Sam's, not ready to give up even the minor contact yet.

The black jeans disappeared and revealed a cock that was shorter than Sam's but it was thick and currently rock hard, pre-ejaculate leaking from the tip. Sam grabbed Bumblebee's cock, using the pre-ejaculate to wet his hand before tightening his hand around Bumblebee and pulling on him in time with Optimus' movements on his own cock. A high pitched shriek of pleasure came from Bumblebee's mech form and his holoform's mouth dropped open and he closed his eyes. Sam moaned at his own pleasure at the sight, and Optimus could sense he was getting close but something was holding him back from overloading. "Sam, let go," he said in between kisses, and sped up his hand.

"Not until… you promise me," Sam panted.

"Sam," Optimus groaned as he pressed his ass hard against Optimus' jean-clad cock and his jerked his hips forward, and suddenly Sam and Bumblebee were both coming hard, crying out their release. Bumblebee's holoform disappeared and Sam just came in steams of white all over his stomach and Optimus' hand. Optimus absorbed the DNA and sent the information to Ratchet but also kept a copy for himself. He just held his boy as the tremors slowly ceased. He heard Will cry out his pleasure and Optimus smiled into Sam's hair. This was going to be a very bizarre but good experience, if only it was by choice instead of by drug. His smile faltered and Sam shifted in his arms, so that they were facing each other. "What did I do wrong?" Sam asked.

"Nothing, Sam," Optimus said, "nothing at all. You are quite beautiful."

"Call me your boy again," Sam said quietly, like he was embarrassed, "I like it. A lot. I want to be yours."

"Oh, my boy," Optimus sighed, running his hands through Sam's damp hair. His spark ached to know this was only temporary and Sam wouldn't not be his boy for long. Sam leaned forward to kiss him, but stopped a hairs width from his lips, "I tried to fight it, but I can't anymore. I need it to be you. I hope Bee understands."

"Understands what?"

"I want my first time to be with you," Sam said, "please say you will take me and cum so deep in my ass I can taste it."

Optimus' cock twitched at the idea of being balls deep inside of Sam, to be his first lover but he would be so tight and Bumblebee's cock would be better for the first time. Optimus' cock was eleven inches long and very thick, he didn't want his first time to be painful, more than it had to be. "We will see," he replied, "right now why don't you rest while Bumblebee comes back online. That was his first interface experience so I am sure he will be eager to spend a few moments alone with you."

Sam looked sad, but he slid off Optimus' lap and laid down in the middle of the pile of covers. His spark ached to comfort his boy, but he needed to walk away for a moment and pull himself together. "I will get some supplies to make this easier," he said, standing up, "I will be right back."

He headed to the table and when he turned the corner he saw Ironhide, who looked as uncomfortable as he felt. Ironhide handed him a tube of calming cream, and he wondered what it was for until he realized that the skin of Sam's cock did seem irritated and maybe this would help. He handed Ironhide one of those juice pouches, he was concerned as Ratchet was about both men's hydration levels. "Thanks, Ironhide said.

"Welcome," he replied quietly, keeping an eye on Sam. Bumblebee had reappeared, still completely naked, and holding Sam close, kissing his shoulder. He appeared to be ready for another round of interfacing and Optimus hadn't even overloaded yet. He felt very ancient next to Bumblebee and Sam, he wondered what cruel twist of fate would have put him with Sam when Bumblebee was more than capable of taking care of him. "Poor Bumblebee," Ironhide said in a low voice, "he will burn himself out quickly at this rate, but luckily Sam has your stamina to see him through."

Optimus smiled slightly, "Thank you."

Before Ironhide could respond, Will appeared with a blanket around his waist. It appeared his legs were having trouble holding him and Ironhide grabbed him around his hips to steady him, while Will grabbed the wet wipes and opened a packet before cleaning off the residue of the fluids off his chest, "Cum is like cement when it dries," he explained, "you only need to let it dry on you once and you will never let it happen again. Today would be a bad time for Sam to learn that lesson."

Ratchet decided now would be a good time to interrupt this rather awkward scene with a communication link with Optimus and Ironhide: _It appears with the drug in their system, they do not realize that this is not normal. His brain waves are as normal as if you all were having a conversation at the firing range. Although his advice about human fluids may be worth taking as he has some experience._

Ironhide disconnected from the link right before Optimus did, as Will threw the used wet wipe in the trashcan under the supply table, and kissed Ironhide softly, "You do realize that you are wearing too many clothes? Both of you."

Optimus blushed and turned his head, he felt guilty for watching his mentor like this and made to move away, taking two boxes of wet wipes with him, but Will stopped him. He held on to Ironhide with one hand and let the hand that was holding the blanket around him go and grabbed Optimus' shoulder and pulled him near and whispered, "Sam loves you so don't hold back, Prime. Show him that sexy, protective side of you; he **needs** it."

He looked back at Sam, and caught his eyes and felt as if the air was knocked out of him by what he saw, absolute trust and love shined in those brown eyes. Optimus didn't say anything to Ironhide as he grabbed the supplies he needed, including the biggest bottle of lubricant on the table, and went back to Sam. Bumblebee smiled at him and Sam looked down, Bumblebee turned to Sam, "What's wrong, baby?"

"I thought Optimus was going to go with Will," Sam admitted quietly.

"No, no, Will was giving me some useful tips about human ejaculate" Optimus said he as he set the supplies down and read the directions on how to open the stupid juice pouch and handed it to Sam, "drink this. You do not have enough fluids in your system."

Sam took the pouch and drank it slowly while Optimus opened a package of wet wipes and very tenderly cleaned him up and looked at Bumblebee, "I do not care if Sam complains, Bumblebee, this cannot dry on him or we will have an unpleasant mess to deal with later."

"Ok," Bumblebee looked confused but nodded.

"How are you feeling now, Sam?" Optimus asked as Sam finished the juice pouch, "Fine, why?"

Bumblebee opened his mouth but Optimus quickly commed him: _He doesn't realize anything is out of the ordinary with this situation. It is part of the drug so you will need to play along._

"You have not been taking care of yourself again," Optimus ran a hand through his hair, "too little food and sleep and far too much caffeine and stress."

"I am a college student, it's par for the course," Sam said, "but what about you, Optimus?"

"Me?"

"Yes, you have the weight of two worlds on your shoulders and you never let anyone take care of you. Ever," Sam kissed Bumblebee before pulling away and getting up. His legs were a bit shaky and Optimus was prepared to catch him if necessary. Bumblebee just watched Sam, confused and fascinated by his behavior. Sam walked around Optimus touching his chest, stomach, back and arms with gentle, soothing caresses. "Let me take care of you for once," he said as he started to remove Prime's flannel shirt.

"Yes," Bumblebee said, "you should let him, Optimus. He took very good care of me, he had great hands."

Optimus commed Bumblebee again: _Not helping._

_But, Optimus, he asked me if it was ok if you were his first instead of me. He said I could have him as soon as you finished. This is the drug, right? We have to play along you said. This may be our only time with Sam, why should we waste it? I shouldn't have all the fun, don't you see the way he looks at you?_

Optimus's flannel shirt and his undershirt were lifted over his head and thrown to the side where they disappeared. Sam started on his belt, his hands started to tremble, Optimus took Sam's hands in his and took a deep breath before the rest of his clothes disappeared from his body. "Finally," Sam groaned and wrapped his naked body around Optimus' and all the tension left Sam.

"You are a big boy," Bumblebee smirked.

"Not helping," Optimus said between gritted teeth.

"Hmmm why do I have this bizarre sense of déjà vu?" Bumblebee teased.


End file.
